<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Complete Disaster by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126127">Not A Complete Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Banter, Doppelganger, Fluff, M/M, Multiverse, Prompt Fill, Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Alternate Histories prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, any, encountering their counterpart from a parallel universe</i></p><p>In which Rodney's team encounters - indirectly - some of their doppelgangers when they reach a new alternate Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A Complete Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d spent the last of their cash on a motel room, and it was lucky that AE-18 was so close to Earth Prime that their money was good there. Analise had gotten first dibs on the shower, and Ford was flipping through the television channels to see what passed for entertainment. John was stretched out on one of the two queen beds, ostensibly taking a nap.</p><p>Rodney was glaring down at the exposed innards of the ERB remote, as if his annoyance and force of will would be enough to set things right. Whatever the saboteur had done, he’d done it well. Although it was probably more a case of AE-14 having a higher level of technology and not that the saboteur was all that smart.</p><p>“Can you fix it?” John asked, proving he wasn’t really asleep.</p><p>Rodney sighed. “If I had the time and the proper tools, maybe. If the asshole that tinkered with this is even a fraction as smart as me, he’d have added a failsafe. One wrong move from me and the whole thing goes up in smoke. Figuratively speaking.”</p><p>“You think he booby-trapped it?” Ford sounded dubious.</p><p>“It’s easy enough to create a chain reaction, which would systematically destroy the hardware and render this thing as useless as a Walkman. And then we’d be stuck.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind a permanent stay on Planet Free Love,” Ford said.</p><p>Rodney would take a pass on that one, though he was grateful that the first place they landed after the vampires was with a bunch of hippies. They’d been there nearly a week before the ERB dialed up another Earth for them, and it had been a chance for John to heal from the vampire bite, and for Rodney to apologize for doubting John’s intentions.</p><p>Whatever the circumstances that brought John to Earth Prime at some point in his past, which he insisted he had no memory of, it didn’t matter in the end. He was the only version of John that Rodney wanted.</p><p>“Whoa!” Ford leaned closer to the television. “Holy crap, sir! It’s you!”</p><p>John opened his eyes and Rodney turned to look, and wow. He never would’ve expected that.</p><p>
  <i>The President and First Husband returned to the White House today after their week-long tour of Asia, culminating in an unprecedented peace talk with South Korean president Moon Jae-in and Supreme Leader of North Korea Kim Jong-un. As you can see, First Dog Major Moose Buchanan was very happy to welcome them back.</i>
</p><p>The AE-18 versions of John and Rodney were on the White House lawn, lavishing attention on an oversized, scruffy-looking dog. President John Sheppard, it said on the banner at the bottom of the screen.</p><p>“Analise!” Ford yelled when the shower turned off. “Hurry up! You’re missing it!”</p><p>
  <i>President Sheppard told South Korean reporters that he felt some important first steps had been made, though there’s still a long way to go. Both Korean leaders have been invited to the White House for a state dinner next month. Critics say this is a shameless bid for votes ahead of the upcoming presidential election.</i>
</p><p>Analise poked her head out of the bathroom, wearing an oversized t-shirt and drying her hair with a towel. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“President John Sheppard and First Lady Rodney McKay!”</p><p>Rodney threw a pen at Ford. “That’s First Husband, thank you very much.”</p><p>Analise slipped on her glasses and dropped down next to Ford on the other bed. “No kidding? Who’s VP?”</p><p>“They haven’t said.”</p><p>“You don’t look very presidential,” Rodney said critically, watching the John on TV accept wet kisses from the dog. “That’s how you know this isn’t our reality. No way I own a dog, especially one that monstrous.”</p><p>“You’ll have to be very careful about being seen outside the motel,” Analise said solemnly. “Your cowlicks are too recognizable.”</p><p>John patted the top of his head. “You think so?”</p><p>“You too, Rodney. Being doubles for the president and his husband could be really awkward for us.”</p><p>The president and his husband. Rodney shot a quick glance at John, who was still futzing with his hair. Pretty open-minded society on this Earth, to have a gay president.  It was a far sight better than the Rodney who was a solitary vampire hunter, or the John that had been murdered in DC.</p><p>Nice to know not every iteration of themselves was a disaster.</p><p>The news changed, leaving the President and moving on to sports, which Rodney couldn’t care less about. Ford started channel flipping again and Analise went back in the bathroom.</p><p>Rodney reassembled the ERB and checked the readout. The clock was counting down from forty-seven hours, which was the time they had left before another wormhole opened. Some days he wished he’d never built that stupid bridge, never agreed to join the SGC and explore alternate universes.</p><p>He looked over at John again, and this time John was watching him back, a solemn expression on his face.</p><p>Most days he tried to be appreciative of what he had.</p><p>When Analise finished up in the bathroom, Rodney suggested she and Ford go out and see about finding them some food. Analise and Ford shared a look of resigned commiseration.</p><p>“We won’t be gone long,” Analise warned. </p><p>Rodney shooed them out the door before joining John on the bed. They weren’t going to fuck, not when they were sharing a room because that was just nasty, but he wanted a moment for the two of them to be alone.</p><p>“Can you imagine me as president?” John said with a laugh. “Who the hell voted for me?”</p><p>“I’d vote for you,” Rodney said, “if I were American.”</p><p>John wrapped an arm around him, and Rodney pressed a kiss to the side of John’s head.</p><p>“Maybe we’ll get lucky and the next Earth will be super science-y,” John said. “Then you can fix that glorified garage door opener and get us back home.”</p><p>“Missing the flying?” Rodney guessed.</p><p>“Auto paying for HBO,” John replied. “It’s costing me a fortune.”</p><p>Rodney rolled his eyes and moved in for a proper kiss. </p><p>There were theoretically an infinite number of John Sheppards in the multiverse. Rodney was glad he’d found his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> I’ve been wanting to come back to this ‘verse for absolute ages. I have so many loose threads to tie up, both in the main story and in the Crow/John offshoot. Hoping I can do that soonish.</p><p>This is also kind of a crossover with my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692454">The Leader We Deserve</a>series, where John is the President.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>